Because of the popularity of real-time weather services, weather service providers have devoted significant efforts to ensuring that they provide accurate, precise, and timely weather data. One primary obstacle to this effort is the natural variability of weather data. For example, this variability generally is not uniform across all locations and can vary across different terrains, locations, etc., thereby creating significant technical challenges for the service providers to overcome to deliver consistent weather services across these different locations.